A multitenant enterprise platform may include multiple datacenters at various geographic locations to maintain application data for a large number of organizations as well as provide application services for customer relationship management (CRM), secured data access, online transaction processing, mobile apps, etc., to respective users and/or customers of these organizations.
A high-level programming language such as JavaScript may be widely used in World Wide Web related software engineering, as many application developers are familiar with developing applications in JavaScript. However, even though JavaScript code can be written relatively easily and fast, it is difficult for such JavaScript code to take advantage of domain-specific (e.g., unique, specifically implemented, etc.) characteristics, benefits, services, facilities, and so forth, inherent to a multitenant enterprise platform.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.